SpongeBob SquarePants
]] SpongeBob SquarePants is the main character of his TV show of the same name, which is the basis for the The Rise of Sqeegee YouTube Poop series. He has appeared in nearly every episode of the Rise of Sqeegee but ends up getting killed by the Sqeegee Stare almost every time he shows up. Since The Rise of Sqeegee 7 he has been much more serious than he is in his own series of any other episodes because he wants revenge on Sqeegee. He was the manager of the Krusty Krab in between the events of The Rise of Sqeegee 8 and The Rise of Weegee. Weegee Towers SpongeBob tells Squidward about many different things as they approach the haunted Krusty Hotel. However, he finally looked where Squidward told him to. SpongeBob was hired as an employee at the hotel. He was going to carry Patrick's bags to his room, but instead Squidward received the order. The Rise of Sqeegee 1 Sqeegee approached SpongeBob's house and told him to "die", but SpongeBob used Shoop da Whoop on Sqeegee. After SpongeBob entered his house, Sqeegee followed him and as revenge used the stare on SpongeBob, making SpongeBob the first character in the episode (not in general, though) to be killed by the stare. The Rise of Sqeegee 2 To Sqeegee's surprise, he finds SpongeBob in his house, who he had killed last episode with the stare. SpongeBob then annoys him by saying "Hey Squidward." Sqeegee responds with "My name is no longer Squidward! It's Sqeegee!" and then said "You will die!" using a voice clip. Sqeegee then used the stare on SpongeBob and he died. The Rise of Sqeegee 3 In the beginning of the episode, Squidward's house gets demolished by the Builder Fish. Weegee and Malleo approach the rubbish of the house, only to find SpongeBob's corpse laying there. Offscreen, Weegee's foot gets stuck on SpongeBob's face, and then it created Spongee (this was confirmed by Russmarrs2 in the description of his video). Spongee tried to interrupt the battle between Xeegee and Xuigee, and attempted to attack Xuigee, but Xuigee punched him in the nuts, which caused him to turn back into SpongeBob and flee. The Rise of Sqeegee 4 In the beginning of the episode, SpongeBob finds Sqeegee and punches him for revenge, joined by the debut of a Fakegee named Leegee. Sqeegee gets angry, so he turns into Dark Sqeegee, who then uses the stare to kill SpongeBob. At the end of the episode, alongside Sqeegee's defeat, SpongeBob and Patrick are brought back to life. The Rise of Sqeegee 5 This is the first episode where SpongeBob actually tries to take his fights seriously. He and Patrick interrupt the fight between Super Sqeegee and Dark Sqeegee, and then the four get into a Pokémon-styled battle. SpongeBob attacks Super Sqeegee with a Phail. This made Dark Sqeegee angry and he used a laser beam that cut through both SpongeBob and Patrick. Super Sqeegee then punched the balls out of SpongeBob. SpongeBob responded by throwing Krabby Patties at Dark Sqeegee. Dark Sqeegee started to charge up his stare, which gave SpongeBob nostalgia about his fate in The Rise of Sqeegee 4, so SpongeBob fled immediately before his life was taken. He was not seen for the rest of the episode. The Rise of Sqeegee 7 SpongeBob fights even more serious in this episode than in his last appearance. He stands around his house with Patrick, but then Sqeegee showed up and used the stare on Patrick, killing Patrick in the process. SpongeBob then transformed into Super Saiyan SpongeBob to avenge Patrick. Super Saiyan SpongeBob eventually got knocked over and Sqeegee teleported away. The Rise of Sqeegee 8 In The Rise of Sqeegee 8, SpongeBob is significantly muscular and wears army shorts, signifying that he may have joined the army. SpongeBob's first appearance in this episode is a brief show down with Sqeegee, whom he had remembered because he had killed Patrick in the previous episode. Despite SpongeBob putting up a fair fight, he eventually got knocked over and Sqeegee retreated, making Sqeegee the clear winner of that fight. Later on, SpongeBob would group up with Laneegee and discover Falcon Hauk's corpse. After a brief childish argument over SpongeBob's sarcasm and Laneegee's edgy-ism, they revive Falcon Hauk and the three of them make an attempt to tag team SquidWordier. Not surprisingly, they fail, leaving SpongeBob and Falcon Hauk to do their own thing while Laneegee actually tries to fight SquidWordier. At the end of the episode, when peace is restored, SpongeBob stays behind as everybody else leaves, to educate Squidward on why he became Sqeegee in the first place. SpongeBob is also the one responsible for ending the episode. The Rise of Weegee In the first episode of The Rise of Weegee, SpongeBob appears briefly working in some sort of fashion outlet, where Laneegee buys, well steals, a purse. It is revealed that he was forced to work there after murdering somebody who said that their Krabby Patty tasted funny. How Patrick's death affected him It is pretty obvious that Patrick's death had a very deep effect on SpongeBob, as SpongeBob started heavily working out, and became a lot more violent since Patrick died, leaving behind no trace of his previous, fun-loving self. From this, we can assume that Patrick's death took out all the joy in SpongeBob's life, leading him to become an ultimately depressing person. Category:Characters Category:Community Category:Weegee's side Category:Rivals of Sqeegee